


This Mess You've Made

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Hydras and Harpies [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Jason does not want to know, M/M, Nico gets mad at Will, Nico has a secret sex weapon, Return of the Hydras and Harpies t-shirt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knew Nico was mad at him.  He just didn’t realize how mad until they got to the bar and Nico took off his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mess You've Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same collection of stories as "See Something You Like?" but they can be read alone or in any order.

Will received a text from Nico while he was in the lab at school, letting him know that he’d gotten back to New York with Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy after being in New Rome for about a week.  They’d flown home this time, figuring the plane was safe for Nico and Percy as long as Jason was on board with them.  Nico was texting to let Will know that they were all supposed to get drinks at 7:00.  Will had agreed to that earlier, but had forgotten until he’d gotten Nico’s text.

“Shit,” he muttered, looking at the clock on the wall.  He still had a few hours.  He’d probably be able to get home in time to shower and change if he hurried.  He shot Nico a quick text back.  _Ok, it’s been pretty busy at the lab this week.  Don’t freak out when you see the apartment.  I promise I’ll fix it._

A moment later, he got a reply.  _Not the words I wanted to hear, Solace.  Just don’t be late._

Will shot back an answer.  That job complete, he returned to work.

 

* * *

 

Will was late.  He got back to the apartment a few minutes after 7:00, rushing in with an apology ready.

Nico was unsurprisingly pissed.  He’d been at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes that had piled up while he was gone, but when he heard Will get in, he walked out to the living room to glower at him, a damp dishtowel tossed over his shoulder. 

The words rolled off Will’s tongue before Nico could speak.  “Nico, I’m so sorry, I know it’s a mess, I’ve just had a really rough week and I’m so sorry but I’ll clean it and please don’t be mad at me!”

“You’re late,” Nico said coldly. 

Will nodded guiltily.  “I know, and I’m so sorry.  I tried to get away, but I kept getting pulled back in and then there was an emergency at the health center that I had to assist with and I’m so sorry, I meant to be home on time.”

“This,” Nico said evenly as he gestured at the general state of entropy the apartment was in, “was _not_ the first thing I wanted to see when I got home.  Will, did you do _any_ cleaning this week?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Will turned his gaze to the floor.  “I...uh...I tried.”

Nico set his jaw angrily.  “The laundry hamper is full, there are dishes all over the kitchen and the living room – how does one person even use this many dishes in a week? – and _is this a stain in the carpet?”_ Nico pointed to a spot where Will had spilled some leftover spaghetti on the floor.

Oh, yeah.  He’d forgotten about that.

“Nico, I’m so sorry, I had a really crazy week and you weren’t here to help me with the at home stuff and then one thing led to another and I just got overwhelmed by it all and I’m sorry I’ll fix it and I’m really _really_ sorry.”

Nico sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.  “We have plans.  Just go wash up and change.  I can smell chemicals on you from over here.”

Will nodded, hurrying to the bedroom to get some clothes before taking a quick shower.  When he got out, Nico was standing by the door in his aviator jacket waiting for him.  They walked to the subway station in silence – Nico had already shadowtraveled once that day to get home from the airport, and he didn’t feel up to doing it again so soon.  On the subway, Will turned to his boyfriend and muttered, “Um...I’m really sorry, Nico,” to try and diffuse some of the tension.

“It’s fine,” Nico answered tersely.  “We’ll fix it later.  Right now, we’re going out with friends.”

They arrived at the bar where they’d agreed to meet about an hour late and found the other four already at a booth with seats that stretched around three sides of the table.  Piper and Jason were seated against the wall, and Annabeth and Percy sat on one of the other sides.  They were greeted with a round of smiles and good-to-see-yous, and Nico and Will gave some apologies for being late, explaining that Will had been held up at the lab longer than expected.  Will removed his coat and slid into the booth first and Nico took off his jacket before joining.

And, _oh my gods._

Nico was wearing _the shirt._ The Hydras and Harpies band t-shirt that Will had bought him at a concert _years_ ago when they were still in college.  That night was still vivid in both of their heads - the shirt never failed to bring those memories to mind when it was brought out.

 _That little shit,_ Will thought, his jaw going slack and conditioned arousal pooling in his belly.  Nico was messing with Will _in public_ to get him back for not cleaning the apartment.  He cleared his throat and shut his mouth, turning his head away.  “Do you want me to get you something to drink, Will?” Nico asked with a subtle smirk playing at his lips.

Will squinted his eyes.  “I’ll go with you,” he said, then waved to the others.  “We’ll be right back.”

Nico led Will, who was silently fuming, towards the bar, where they ordered drinks for themselves before Will turned to Nico for an explanation.

“Alright, Nico.  I know you’re pissed, but this?”  Will gestured to Nico’s body.  “This is playing dirty.”

Nico grinned.  “Do you really want to talk about things that are dirty right now, Will?” he asked, stroking Will's forearms with the tips of his fingers in a way that had Will forcing back a shiver.  Will wasn’t sure if Nico was referring to dirty as in the disastrous state of their apartment or dirty as in how badly he wanted to fuck Nico _right that second,_ but he decided it didn’t matter.

Nico chuckled at the expression on Will’s face, picking up his drink as the bartender handed it to him.  It was one of those ridiculously fruity concoctions that they were both fond of, colored so brightly pink that Will knew it would stain Nico’s tongue.  He wondered if Nico had ordered it for that very reason.  When Will was given his drink (something orange and tropical-tasting), he snatched it up and stormed back to the table, Nico bemusedly following along behind him. 

When they settled into their booth, Will was updated on the progress that had been made at Camp Jupiter during the trip to New Rome.  Piper, Annabeth, and Percy were assisting Jason on his mission to properly honor all the Greek and Roman deities.  Annabeth was the lead architect, Piper dealt with the business aspects, and Percy just kind of helped out wherever he was wanted.  Nico came along often – especially when they were dealing with underworld deities, when he worked as a consultant.  Leo was also a frequent participant, acting as an engineer, but he was mostly preoccupied with his garage.  Will responded to the conversation with “mm-hmm” and “really?” when appropriate, trying to ignore Nico’s subtle touches and embarrassingly flirty demeanor.  Jason shot Nico an odd look, like he didn’t approve of how promiscuous his baby brother was acting in public, before turning the same disappointed expression to Will like it was  _his_ fault.  Will set his jaw and gritted his teeth, avoiding looking at Nico whenever possible - but it was hard to do that when Nico wanted Will’s attention.  Nico knew  _exactly_ how to get Will to look at him, from the way he rolled his neck as if to soothe and ache, or when he stretched his arms up and arched his back because “his muscles were getting stiff.”  Nico kept stealing glances at Will as he sucked on his straw, running the toe of his shoe up and down Will’s ankle and generally enjoying Will’s frustration.  When Annabeth noticed something was up with Will, she asked him if everything was okay and he replied, “Yeah, it was just a tough day.” Will glanced at Nico as his pink tongue darted out to lick his own lips.  One look at the t-shirt and his brain supplied him with flashbacks to the night that he’d bought it for Nico – to how _good_ it felt, how he’d been so completely relaxed for _days_ afterwards.

“Percy and I have been thinking about kids,” Annabeth announced, oblivious to Nico running his finger up and down Will’s wrist while Will remained closed-lipped lest some embarrassing noise slip out. 

“Oh?” Nico asked, moving his hand off the table to rest on Will’s knee - which Will  _knew_ couldn’t end well.  He tried to shake Nico off, but Nico didn’t move.

“Yeah,” Percy answered.  “I mean, I’ve always kind of wanted to be a dad, and I think we’re getting close to being ready.”

“We’re thinking of staying close to the city to be near Sally,” Annabeth said.  “We considered living near New Rome, which isn’t _too_ terribly far from my side of the family, but we ended up thinking that we want the kids to be near Camp Halfblood.”

“I want to stay home with them,” Percy said, which sort of surprised Will, but once the idea was in his head, he thought it was a rather good one. 

“I actually think you’d be really good at that,” Nico said, trailing his hand up Will’s thigh and getting dangerously close to his groin.  Will bit the inside of his cheek, his belly growing warm as his pants started to feel uncomfortably tight.

“You would,” Piper agreed.  “You’re good at taking care of people.”

“And he’s a great cook,” Annabeth added as Nico’s hand slid to the inside of Will’s thigh.  Will clamped his legs together.  “He’s a master with a grill, and even though most of the things he makes are simple, like, sandwiches, it always tastes _fantastic.”_

Percy looked proud of himself.  “You guys can come over sometime and I’ll grill for you,” Percy said.

“He could use some work in the cleaning department, though,” Annabeth stated, patting Percy’s hand and ensuring his head didn’t get _too_ big from the praise.

Nico snorted.  “You might want to fix that, Percy,” he said, his fingers reaching the fly of Will's pants, subtly rubbing up and down the bulge Will was pointedly trying to ignore with thoughts of blizzards and Humane Society commercials.  “It’s important to keep a clean house.”  Will sat silently beside him, his arms crossed as he tried to keep his expression blank despite the fact that he was at war with his impulses to lash out at Nico or pin him down right there and rut against him until he got his release.

Percy asked Annabeth to dance and Piper asked Jason.  Nico turned to Will with a smirk that said he was perfectly well aware of the noticeable erection Will was sporting under the table and asked, “Do you want to go dance?” 

Will shot him a glare that he hoped portrayed exactly what he was thinking: _Do I want to rub my raging boner all over your body?  Yes.  Do I want to rub my raging boner all over your body in a public location on a dance floor filled with people, including our friends, but most importantly Jason, who, despite the fact that he approves of our relationship, attempts to protect your innocence like you’re his own child?  No, thank you!_

But he just said, “No, I’m a little tired from the lab.  I think I’ll just hold the table.”

Nico shrugged in a way that said, _suit yourself!_ and walked to the dance floor with the others, who glanced between the two of them with confused looks on their faces – this was odd for the couple.  Usually, _Will_ would be begging to dance and Nico would fight him and eventually give in, but they wouldn’t stay out long because Nico wasn’t fond of the crowds. 

Will waited at the table for them to return, glowering at the empty space in front of him like it had insulted him personally and waiting for the hardness in his groin to recede. 

Piper and Annabeth came back before the other three, sliding in the booth together opposite Will. 

“We sent the guys to get us drinks,” Annabeth explained before Will could speak.  She gave him a pointed look.  “And we came to check on you.  We want to ask what’s going on with you and Nico.”

“I–I...we’re fine,” Will stammered.  “Nico’s mad at me because I did a spectacularly bad job of cleaning the apartment this week.”

Annabeth nodded wisely.  “Okay, I can understand that.  Percy can be terrible about that.”

“Not Jason,” Piper said with a chuckle.  “He’s the cleanliest person ever.  He has to have everything in order.  He gets on _my_ case sometimes.”

Annabeth shot Piper a look, as if to say, _not helping, Pipes._ “Okay, but that can’t be it,” she said to Will.  “He’s acting really...how would you put it, Piper?  Not passive-aggressive.”

“Maybe enthusiastic-happy-aggressive,” Piper said.  “Like, he’s _really_ pissed, not in the usual _Nico_ kind of way – that’s just a dark and silent kind of scary.  This is a whole new level.”

“Yeah,” Will grunted, folding his arms on the table and laying his chin down.  “He’s kind of...um....”

“Is there a bigger problem going on here?” Annabeth asked.  “We’re just worried, Will.  You two are always so happy together, and Nico seemed fine before we left him earlier today, but now all of a sudden....”

Will sighed.  “Look, we’re fine.  It’s just a little fight.  I’ll go home, clean the apartment, he’ll yell at me, which I deserve, and then he’ll end up helping me even though he doesn’t have to but does anyway because he’s too impatient to wait for me to finish.  Then I’ll apologize, promise to do the dishes for a week to make it up to him, and everything will be okay again.”  There might also be some sex later that evening if Nico took pity on him (which Will thought he might, considering that they’d been apart for so long) followed by make-up sex when the apartment was clean, but Will didn’t add that.

Annabeth and Piper exchanged a glance.  “Are you sure that’s all there is, Will?” Piper asked.

“Yeah,” Will answered.  “He’s just acting like that because he’s...right now he’s...um...he’s kind of got something over me.”

“Like what?” asked Annabeth.

Will blushed furiously.  “He’s just...he’s...I....”

“No judgment, Will,” Piper added. 

“Okay, fine.  But don’t laugh or be freaked out.  Or tell Jason.”  Will took a deep breath, glancing to make sure the guys were still far away at the bar ordering drinks.  “He’s wearing our sex shirt.”

Piper and Annabeth gaped at him silently for a moment, but then Piper said, “Oh gods, I’ve got to hear this.” 

Annabeth nodded, resting her chin in her hands and saying, “Yes, do tell.” 

Will exhaled.  “Okay, so we went to this concert when we were in college.  Basically, it was a really crazy night and I got Nico that shirt and ever since then, the shirt’s been kind of...well...it’s kind of a thing.  We bring it out when...um...well, you can guess.  But the important thing is, right now he’s mad at me and he’s using it as a secret sex weapon and I just get so turned on whenever I look at him.”

Annabeth held up a hand. “Ok, so you’re telling me that you guys are acting like this because he got mad at you and to get back at you he’s wearing his _sex shirt?”_

Piper covered her mouth.  “Oh, he’s _good.”_

And, of course, _that_ was the moment Percy got back, carrying drinks for Annabeth and himself.  He said, “Okay, you need to back up and tell this story again.”

Jason and Nico appeared behind Percy, both of them carrying a drink in each hand.  Piper and Annabeth slid to the far side of the booth and Percy and Jason took the side across from Will, who was joined by Nico.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked.

Despite the pleading eyes Will was making, Percy casually explained, “Apparently, something having to do with a kinky sex shirt that Will and Nico have.”

Jason got a look on his face that clearly said, _I do not need to hear this,_ but Percy held his sleeve to keep him from escaping.  Nico didn’t even have the decency to look _ashamed._ He just sat next to Will with a grin on his face like he was incredibly pleased with himself and glanced at Will’s disgruntled expression.

“Don’t be mad at me,” he said, smirking around his straw.  “You should’ve kept the apartment clean.”

Will scoffed at him.  “That doesn’t mean that you should play the Hydras and Harpies card!” he said.  “That’s just _savage.”_

Nico shrugged.  “Not my fault that all you think about is sex.”

Will’s jaw dropped.  _That_ was an all new low.  “What the – _excuse_ me?” Will demanded, feeling _actually furious_ for the first time that evening.  “You’re just as bad as I am!  Don’t try to deny it.”

“You were the one that started the mess that ended with us getting this shirt!” Nico said.

 _“I_ was?” Will repeated.  _“You_ were the one who actually _brought_ us to the supply closet!”

“Because _you_ told me we should get somewhere more private!”

Jason, who was _not_ a heavy drinker in the slightest, started to get up.  “I need to get drunk enough to not remember this,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

Percy slid his drink in front of him.  “Take it, man.  I _do_ want to remember this,” he said, watching with interest as Nico and Will continued fighting.

“Well, if _you_ hadn’t decided to get all down and dirty in a fucking _port-a-potty,_ maybe we wouldn’t have almost gotten charged with indecent exposure!” Will shouted.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait,” Piper interrupted.  “You almost got charged with indecent exposure because you had sex in a _port-a-potty?”_

“Of course not,” Nico said, waving a hand dismissively.  “The indecent exposure thing was after that. Will’s exaggerating. The two events are only loosely related.”

Percy nodded.  “Okay.  But more importantly, _how did you get out of it?”_

Annabeth groaned.  “Piper, switch seats with me,” she said.  “I need to slap my husband.”  The girls scrambled around each other and Jason held Percy still as she slapped him.

“We had a daughter of Aphrodite with us,” Will explained in answer to Percy’s question.  “She charmspoke our way out of it.”

Percy and Jason both looked hopelessly confused.  “Wait...why...why would you two have a daughter of Aphrodite with you when you were being charged with indecent exposure?” Percy asked.

Annabeth slapped him again and both Nico and Will ignored that question.  Instead, Nico turned to Will furiously and said, “I can’t _believe_ you are trying to blame _me_ for what happened at that concert!”

Will scoffed, by now too aroused (and slightly too tipsy) to think very hard about what he was saying.  “Well maybe if you hadn’t been so fucking hot, I wouldn’t have been so horny!”

“Right back at you, Solace!” Nico shouted, and he jumped on his boyfriend, pinning him down on the booth and attacking his mouth.

Jason stood up immediately.  “Okay, I really have to go.  I need to...electrocute something.”

“No you don’t!” Piper called.  “You’re going to help us get these two in a taxi.” 

A few moments later, Nico and Will were sitting on opposite sides of the back seat in a taxi, their arms folded as they looked pointedly out the windows.  Both of them had placed a ban on shadowtravel when Nico was even slightly intoxicated – they had learned that lesson after an incident in college that ended with them getting lost in Papua New Guinea.

When the taxi pulled in front of their apartment complex, they paid the driver in silence and climbed up the stairs to the third floor without speaking or looking at each other until the door to their apartment was closed behind them.

“So...” Will started, looking around at the mess.  “How mad are you?”

Nico peered over his shoulder, already stripping off his jacket.  “Really fucking mad.”

But apparently, he was also _really fucking horny_ because the two of them promptly jumped each other and met in a rough kiss.  There was too much force behind it, they used their teeth too much, and it tasted faintly of fruity alcohol.  Nico started undoing his fly and Will dropped to his knees and promptly took him in his mouth, swallowing him down without hesitation.

Nico gasped – he was already semi-hard from the teasing earlier that evening.  Will was pleased to know that he hadn’t been the _only_ one affected.  Pulling back, Will swirled his tongue around Nico's cockhead, paying special attention to the area just beneath his glans.  Pulling Nico’s pants down his thighs as he kissed up the shaft, he exposed Nico’s balls and then licked them, sucking each one gently into his mouth and relishing the sound of Nico’s moans. 

“Fuck!” Nico cried as Will licked back up his dick and swallowed him down again, burying his nose in the dark curls at the base of Nico’s cock.  He grabbed Will’s hair, breathing heavily as Will pulled off and started bobbing his head up and down.  When Nico’s knees started buckling, Will pulled off his coat and threw it on the ground behind Nico, then released Nico’s dick and stood back up.  Grabbing his blond hair roughly, Nico pulled him into a kiss, grunting as Will lifted him up and set him down on the floor on top of his coat.  Will tore off his shirt and crawled between Nico’s legs, capturing his lips and rubbing his clothed groin against Nico’s bare one gently, mindful of how much force he used so that the denim wouldn’t bother him.

“Hurry  _up_ , Solace!” Nico growled, pulling at Will’s hair.

Will nodded.  “Uh...lube,” he said, making to get up, but Nico grabbed his wrist.  Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a packet of lube and held it up.

Will looked at Nico incredulously as he shoved off his own pants and briefs.  “You had that in your pocket _the whole night?”_ he asked, awkwardly removing Nico’s shoes before he could pull his jeans and underwear down all the way. 

“Yup,” Nico said, rolling his eyes and handing Will the packet.

Will tore it open and squeezed some on his fingers before he started massaging Nico’s entrance.  “I didn’t even know we _had_ packets like these,” Will said, pushing one finger in slowly.

 _“Nnngh_ – went out and bought some while I was waiting for you to come home,” Nico said.  “Figured we might need it at some point tonight.”

Will let out a high-pitched giggle, his shoulders shaking, causing his finger to vibrate inside Nico’s body.

 _“Mmph_ – Stop _laughing,_ Solace!  I’m _mad_ at you!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Will said.  “It’s just...were you _planning_ on getting arrested for indecent exposure?”

Nico’s head fell back against the floor, his laughs interspersed with little moans that had the both of them snickering because it sounded so ridiculous.  “We _really_ can’t do anger sex right,” Nico said.

“Not for lack of trying,” Will added, crooking his finger deep inside Nico’s body.  Nico sighed before replying. 

“I _know._ I _try_ to stay mad, but I always end up _laughing._  I really thought we’d get it right this time." He groaned as Will added a second finger.  “Quick, do something annoying.”

“Uhhhh....”  Will racked his brain as his fingers moved in and out of Nico’s body, lightly brushing his prostate.  He was a little too caught up in the moment for his head to function at full power.  “No shadowtravel for a week!”

Nico just giggled.  “Will, you _suck_ at this.”  He gasped as Will started scissoring him open, his fingernails digging into Will's shoulders.

“I’m sorry!” Will said.  “I just really don’t want you to be mad at me!”  He leaned down and gave Nico a quick kiss, still massaging his insides.

Nico rolled his eyes, but he was smiling and sighing from the touch of Will’s fingers.  “Then you’d better hurry up and fuck me, Solace.  Add another finger.”

“I just thought you might need it to start a little slower,” Will muttered, putting in a third finger.  “It _has_ been a week.”

Nico smirked spitefully.  “What, you think I didn’t masturbate while I was gone?”

Will’s fingers stilled, blushing at the thought of Nico alone in a bed, face flushed red and whining as his fingers plunged in and out of his hole, so wet that he was leaking onto the sheets.  “Holy shit, that’s hot.  I _really_ need to get inside you now.”  He fucked him a bit faster, curling his fingers into Nico’s prostate. 

Nico gasped.  “I was lonely without you,” he admitted, moaning when Will twisted his fingers just right.  “Piper and Jason had each other, Percy and Annabeth had each other.  And there I was, all alone.”

Will shook his head in amazement.  “Fuck, Nico, I’m coming with you next time.”

Nico slapped his arm lightly.  “No, you won’t.  You’re working on your MD.”

Will acknowledged that with a nod, fingering at Nico’s sensitive spot and enjoying the sounds of Nico’s moans beneath him.  “Okay, yeah, but maybe if you’re only gone for two or three days I can come with.”

Nico smiled, hooking his arms around Will’s neck.  “Okay.  Now hurry up and get in me.  I’m ready.”

Will pulled his fingers out, leaving Nico sighing at the emptiness, and reached for the packet of lube to squirt what was left on his dick.  His erection had swelled again without needing to be touched.  Using his hand to slick himself, he lined up at Nico’s ass and pressed his cockhead to the hole before easing in.  He groaned as the wet heat surrounded him, bowing his neck as Nico gasped.  “Did...did you think about me when you were touching yourself?” Will asked.

Nico grinned, moaning as Will started to slowly rock his hips.  “Yup.  I thought about what we’d do when I got back.  I knew our plane was going to get in before you got home, so I was thinking that I’d put on this shirt and wait for you.  The shirt and nothing else.”

“Oh, _gods,_ Nico,” Will groaned, hiding his face in Nico’s neck as he bucked his hips.  “I should’ve cleaned up before you got here.”

Nico laughed, threading the fingers of one hand in Will's hair.  “Wouldn’t have mattered.  We had ended up having plans anyway.”  He paused to moan as Will hit his prostate.  “You want to know what else I was going to do?”

 _“Fuck_ yes,” Will breathed, his voice muffled against Nico's skin.

“I was going to open myself up, get myself nice and wet for you, and wait on the couch all prepped and ready to go.”

Will shuddered, his dick twitching at the thought despite the fact that he was inside Nico _at that moment_.  “Nico,” he murmured, nibbling at the skin under his earlobe.

Nico hummed contentedly at the sensation, curling Will’s hair with his fingers.  “And once you got home, we were going to – _aah_ – to fuck right there on the couch.  And then, I would’ve taken you out to dinner–”

“A little bit out of order, there,” Will said before he could stop himself, illustrating his point with a hard thrust.  “You didn’t think to woo me first?”

Nico laughed and slapped Will’s shoulder playfully.  “Shut _up,_ Will,” he said before linking his arms around Will’s neck.  “I would’ve taken you out to dinner, and then we would’ve gone back home and we would’ve gone again.  But this time, I’d be fucking _you.”_

Will’s hips stuttered, his cock pulsing in Nico’s wet heat.  “Holy _shit,_ Nico, you had quite the evening planned.  Anything else?”

Nico shrugged.  “Well, I thought we might wake up the morning after and give each other hand jobs before breakfast or something,” he admitted, and Will laughed, hips stilling for a moment.

“Didn’t you announce earlier tonight that _I_ was the one that only thought about sex?”

“Oh, yeah,” Nico said, his face falling.  He pet Will’s hair gently with one hand before pulling him in for a soft kiss.  “I’m sorry, Will.  I don’t actually feel that way.  I shouldn’t have said that.  It was thoughtless.”

“And completely untrue,” Will said, grunting as he thrust into Nico again.  “I only think about sex, like, 80% of the time.”

Nico’s laugh was cut off by a gasp as Will’s hips started speeding up.  “I can’t claim to be much – _nnh_ – different.”  He removed one of his arms from around Will’s neck, taking his cock in hand as he started to stroke up and down.  “Gods, Will, I can take it harder.”

Will groaned, adjusting Nico’s hips before complying.  “You’re so _needy.”_

“Yup,” Nico answered, pulling Will in to kiss him again with the hand not on his cock. Will’s hard thrusts jostled their movements, making the kiss clumsy.  “But you love me this way.”

“I do,” Will said, mouthing at his neck.  “I love you so much.”

“Apparently not enough to clean the apartment, though.”  Nico glared, but he was grinning and breathing heavily with arousal, his fist sweeping up and down his throbbing erection, and its effect was lost.

“We’ll worry about that later,” Will groaned, the heat in his belly spreading across his body.  He gripped Nico's hips tightly, their skin slapping against each other with the force of Will's movements.  “Right now there are more pressing matters. Like the fact that I’m about to come.”

Nico gasped, stroking himself faster and gyrating his hips as Will bucked against his prostate.  “Me, too,” he said.

 _“Fuck,_ don’t come on the shirt!”  Will said, moving one hand from Nico’s hips to push the shirt up his body.

Nico rolled his eyes.  “It’s not like we haven’t _before._ We’ll just wash it anyway.”

“Well, yeah,” Will admitted, leaning closer to Nico and thrusting harder.  “Just – _aah_ – I kinda want to see it on your skin, if that’s okay.”

Nico groaned, tightening his grip on his own cock as he jerked himself.  “You wanna see me come all over my chest, Will?”

 _“Yes,”_ Will whined, lifting himself up and shoving Nico’s shirt up to his armpits, his hips starting to move irregularly as the tingling in his groin grew more intense. 

“Will you clean it off?” Nico asked, stroking himself furiously.

 _“Fuck,_ yes, if you want me to,” Will said.  “Nico, I’m gonna come.  Can...can I come on you, too?”

Nico tossed his head back.  “You certainly like making messes,” he gasped, which had Will pouting.  “Yeah, you can.”  Nico let go of his cock as Will pulled out.  “Take both of us - hurry, I’m almost there.”

Will nodded, lining up with Nico’s cock and tightly wrapping his hand around both of them.  He jerked them quickly, and he felt his balls tightening as Nico cried out after just three strokes, coming over Will’s fist and his own belly.  Will followed a second later with a groan, dick pulsating as he added to the mess on Nico’s skin.

“Holy _fuck,”_ he swore, releasing their softening cocks and fighting to catch his breath.  Nico grabbed Will's dirtied hand and raised it to his mouth, licking their mess off his knuckles.  Will watched with wide eyes, and his dick twitched despite his recent orgasm.  _“Nico,”_ he whispered, lowering his head and lapping up the come on his belly. 

“Better clean it all up,” Nico taunted, petting his hair affectionately.  “You wouldn’t want to stain the carpet a _second_ time, would you?”

Will shot him a glare, tracing around Nico’s belly button as he collected their come with his tongue.  When he finished, he pulled himself up to kiss Nico, their mouths mingling with the bitter taste of come and the flavors of the drinks they’d had earlier that night.  He freed Nico of his shirt and made to reach for the rest of their clothes, but Nico shook his head, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck to stop him.  “Leave it – we’ll worry about it tomorrow.  Just take me to bed.”

Will nodded and lifted him up, carrying him naked across their apartment to their bedroom.  “You promise you won’t be mad at me tomorrow when you see the mess again?” 

Nico rolled his eyes.  “Yes, I promise.”

Satisfied, Will set Nico down in their bed, giving him kisses as he crawled in next to him and pulled the blankets over their naked bodies.  “I really missed you,” Will said.  “And I love you.”

Nico sighed, still smiling.  “I know.  I missed you and love you, too.”

“And...um...I’m really sorry about the apartment,” Will went on.  “I’ll clean it tomorrow.”

“I know you will.  I’ll help.”

“You don’t have to–”  Will started, but Nico silenced him with a look.

“Yes, I do.  It won’t get done otherwise.”  He snuggled closer to Will’s body.  “Just...don’t let it get this bad again, okay?”

“Promise,” Will agreed.  “Not on the Styx, though.  Just in case.”

Nico rolled his eyes.  “Yeah.  You probably shouldn’t.  I like keeping you around – that way I can torture you myself.”

Will chuckled and gave Nico a chaste kiss.  “I kinda like your version of torture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do have an actual plan for what happens at the concert. It’s not just a noodle incident.  
> I have at least two more stories for this series before I do the concert fic. Let me know if anyone has a preference for which to post first: (A) Will hides all of Nico's shirts except one and Nico gives him exactly what he wants, or (B) Will accidentally spills bleach on the shirt and hilarity ensues.


End file.
